Their Baby
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Final part to "Her Present" YAY! That took a while, but here it is! Mona Lisa is giving birth. What will her family think of the child? Will they like or be totally freaked out? Read and find out. :D R&R!


Soooooo THIS took a while ^^; I really have no excuse. I am sorry for the long wait friends, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Their Baby

"Push!" Donatello told Mona when he saw another contraction coming. Mona pushed as hard as she could and threw her head back. "I can see the head!" Donny said, gently pulling on it's head as Mona pushed again. Raphael saw that she felt the pain as the shell made it's way out and he barely heard Donatello say "The hardest part is over. Just one more push should to do it." When another contraction came she pushed as hard as she could and the baby slipped out and relief flood over the room.

Mona was breathing hard and as she relaxed her body, Raphael sighed and said "I'm proud of you Mona." Somehow she managed a week smile at him.

April walked over to them and said "Well done Mona. Here is your baby boy." April handed Mona their son over to her and she looked at him. He had stopped crying and was looking up at her.

"He has your eyes." Mona breathed.

"And my hair." Raph said smiling.

Mona chuckled weakly then handed him over to Raph and closed her eyes. Raphael didn't complain he was happy to hold _his_ son, but he was confused. Didn't Mona want to hold him? And why was she sleeping. Raph was about to wake her when Master Splinter stopped him. "Let her sleep my son. It's takes a lot of strength to bring life into this world." Raph nodded, but looked nervously over at her.

Leonardo saw his brother's face then walked over to him and placed a hand his shoulder. "It's okay, Raph. She'll be fine. There wasn't any complications according to Donny and April and both she and the baby are perfectly healthy. She's just tired. She'll wake up soon."

Raph looked at his older bother and smiled at him "Thanks Leo." as he looked down at his son… '_My son._' Raph thought. '_Mine and Mona's. We have a baby and I'm a father. Me! The hot head! I'm a father!_' Almost as if Mona could hear his thoughts she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. '_Yes you are._' she was saying. He squeezed her back. Before Leonardo had a chance to leave Raph stopped him and said "Hey Leo," Leonardo turned around and looked at him telling him to continue. "I was wondering if you would be Vincent's godfather?"

Leo was silent for a few minutes and then put a hand on Raph's shoulder and smiled. "I would be honored." He looked down at his new godson and placed a gentle hand on his head.

"Thanks." Raph breathed, relieved that he had agreed. Raphael looked up and noticed that he didn't see Mikey anywhere. "Where's Mike?" he asked.

"I believe he ran to his room when Mona went into labor." Donny said dryly. "He's such a soft shell."

"I *brugh* heard that." Raph turned around to see his youngest brother staggering over to them, looking paler than he thought possible. "So I have a weak stomach. Sue me." he snapped at Don. Donny shrugged then turned back to his computer with April.

"Raphael," Raph heard from behind him. He turned and looked at Mona's mother who was smiling and had tears falling down her face. "may I hold my new grandson?"

Raph smiled "Of course ma'am." he handed his son over to her and watched as she cooed and smiled at him. He figured Vincent would be safe with them so he walked over to Mona again to see how she was doing.

"They seem happy." She said commenting on her parents as he drew closer. She was sitting up with her back propped up against a couple of pillows and a blanket over her.

Raph nodded then said to her "I'm surprised to see you awake." She smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah, but I want to see him again and I can sleep later." She answered.

"Well by all means, sweetheart take your son." Judy said giving Vincent back to her. Mona smiled at her mother and said thanks.

"Wow." Mikey said looking at his new nephew "Is that what we looked like Master Splinter?"

"Hardly, my son." Master Splinter answered.

"Why?" Mikey asked again.

This time Donatello answered "Because Mikey, Vincent has human genes in him. When we were babies we were just normal turtle babies. Vincent is part turtle, part human, and part what ever Mona Lisa is."

"I have always wondered that myself as well." Mona said nodding her head and everyone laughed.

Mikey walked up to them and looked at his new nephew. "Welcome to the world, little dude." he said.

Vincent looked up at him before yawning. "Ha!" Raph cried happily. "He already take after his dad!" Mikey glared at him while the rest of the family laughed.

"I'm so proud of you Mona Lisa!" Judy said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Mona answered.

"Well done, sweetheart." David said doing the same.

"Thanks dad." Mona said smiling as she hugged him too.

Raphael smiled and as Judy and April began to discuss women things with Mona, Raph pulled David away. "I think I finally understand what you meant, sir."

"And what is that Raphael?" David asked with a smile.

"I know what you meant by 'having more love to give'." Raph answered. "I did have more love. And I love my son." Then after a quick thought he added "Did that sound corny too?"

David let out a laugh "No. That sounds just wonderful." getting serious he added "I'm glad to see that you understand."

Raph smiled "Thanks."

**..::-::..**

Mona looked down at her new son and marveled at how beautiful he was. "Mom." she said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Judy asked coming closer to her.

"I'm so happy." Mona said.

"You look it dear." Judy said, smiling at her.

Mona looked at her "I love him so much!" after a moment she asked. "Doe it bother you that your grandson is green?"

Judy laughed. "Oh Mona." she said hugging her "I don't care what you or your family looks like." Judy told her "And neither dos your father." she added "We love, Raphael and Vincent just as much as if you were human."

Mona relaxed before smiling "Thanks mom." Judy smiled at her and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead as Raph walked up.

"Mona?" Raph said walking up to her.

"Raph." Mona smiled "Come and see our son." she said. As Raph came to stand next to her, Vincent looked up at his mother and father with wide golden eyes. Raphael smiled down at him while Mona did the same. They were parents now, each in love with each other and _completely _in love with their son.

Mikey's voice cut into their resolve "So when does he start ninja training?" he asked excitedly.

Raph glared at him then promptly smacked him upside the head. Everyone laughed. Vincent looked at his father and uncle then let out a little giggle. Mona looked down at her son and smiled "You make our lives complete." she told him. He answered her by giving her a big grin.


End file.
